One of the greatest banes that plague couples sharing a common bed is the ongoing battle of who is taking more than an equal share of the bed and/or bedding. This appears to be the source of ongoing arguments between couples and in the extreme leads to the final arguments and separation. Of course, depending upon a couple's temperment this may be taken humorously and result in only good natured chiding. Even so, this situation may grow out of proportion and result in heated verbal jabs and ultimately lead to substantive arguments.